fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brown Needle Shark
The brown needle shark, also called the spiked shark or brown spiked shark, is a rare and deadly shark species. Male brown Needle sharks are about twenty-five feet long in length and their waist is about six feet wide. Female brown needle sharks are about fifteen feet long in length and their weights are around five feet wide. This particular type of sharks has red eyes, where the sharks can see in any environments day or night. The sharks have two coats of different color of brown, on top of being cover with a sharp skin structure that feels like a cactus. The tip of the needles on this shark have a lethal red poison that causes anything that gets punctured by them to be paralyzed instantly. Brown needle sharks have fins that are extremely sharp also and can cause anything being attacked bleed extremely. The way brown needle sharks attack is by hiding behind objects in the ocean until they see their prey. When they see their prey, the brown needle shark begins swimming quickly straight towards them to rub their prickly poisonous skin on their victim get them to not defend themselves. When the brown needle prey is paralyzed, they come back in a few minutes to consume them with their sharp deadly teeth. Brown needle sharks have similar teeth and eat the same as the great white sharks. These carnivores eat fish, cetaceans, sea turtles, sea otters, seals and sea birds. However, brown needle sharks get consumed and fight against giant octopuses and giant squids within the Atlantic Ocean. Brown needle sharks have be located around the northern section of the Pacific Ocean, towards the coasts of Japan, North Korea, South Korea and Russia. Many fishermen have spotted these manuals out in sea and have seen them attack their prey viscously. Many fishermen do not startle these sharks because of knowing how dangerous these fish are. Brown needle sharks are fearless and are aggravated easily. Brown needle sharks attack-fishing boats by bighting or using their fins to slice the bottom of the boats in order to destroy them. At least five boats per year are sunken and around twenty people per year died by a brown needle shark. It is illegal to catch or kill these sharks. They are on the endanger species list. There are about only two hundred brown needle sharks swimming around the Pacific Ocean. The reason why there are so little of them is because they are very viscous fish and when they are in a fight with another predator, they fight them until they have killed the other predator or have been killed. The male and female brown needle sharks never run away and always stand their ground. Brown needle sharks venom is also valuable and is marketed on many black market silk roads around the world for around a quarter a million. Many poachers that are from Russia try to capture these sharks to extract the venom from them.